


Promise

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Party, Clubbing, Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul throws a party for his birthday.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong sat in his car, knowing the longer he was there the better chance some fangirl would recognize the vehicle and the license plate and his silhouette through the window. But he couldn’t bring himself to get out. Not yet.

He stared at his phone. At the innocuous message from Heechul-hyung.

**He’s here. Where are you?**

Jaejoong swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat.

The message had been sent ten minutes ago, and he had been sitting in his car, parked at the curb near the club where Heechul-hyung decided to have his party, for the last twenty minutes.

 **Jaejoongie ... get your ass here now.** his phone flashed.

Jaejoong sighed, put his sunglasses on and climbed out of the car. The humid night air clung to his skin, and his fingers itched to light a cigarette, but he had to wait until he got inside. Junsu hated it when he got caught smoking by fangirls.

A few saw him and tittered and waved, and Jaejoong attempted to smile back, but it was more of a grimace. There were a lot of girls in line at the club, and before they could mob him, the bouncer stepped up and ushered Jaejoong inside.

The music thudded through his body and thumped along with his heart. Scantily-clad bodies danced and swayed to the beat. He was recognized right away and given an escort. Heechul-hyung’s party was upstairs, in a private loft above the dancefloor. With a deep breath, Jaejoong followed the waitress.

\---재민---재민---재민---

Changmin lounged on the couch, a bottle of soju held loosely in his hand. He brought it to his mouth more than he should and drank it before he really knew what he was doing. Kyuhyun handed him another one. It too disappeared. Heechul-hyung had said that Jaejoong-hyung would be here, but Changmin hadn’t needed to see his frown from across the room to know that Jaejoong-hyung hadn’t shown up.

Changmin was pissed. He had a photoshoot in the morning, and Yunho-hyung refused to be in the same room with Jaejoong-hyung. Not yet, he said. I’m not ready.

Changmin was more than ready. More than three years.

And his ungrateful hyung stood him up. Heechul had told him that he told Jaejoong-hyung that he was coming, and Jaejoong-hyung had promised!

Changmin shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaejoong-hyung broke a promise.

Kyuhyun handed him a shot and he downed it without asking what it was. Someone dropped into his lap, and lips pressed against his jaw. He curled his hands around the soft curves of thighs, fingers slipping under the too short skirt. A fruity, alcohol flavored mouth molded with his.

Someone smacked the back of his head.

Changmin pulled away and glared at Kyuhyun who was pulling the drunk girl off his lap. “You’ll regret that in the morning if you keep it up.”

Changmin glowered at him, and he might even have growled a little. He stood up and found a corner and paced, nursing another bottle of soju. He stayed out of everyone’s way because he didn’t want his bad mood to spread to everyone else at the party.

\---재민---재민---재민---

Heechul watched Changmin pace. He was going to kill Jaejoong the next time he saw him. Jaejoong had promised that he’d be there. Heechul thought it was ridiculous that the three of them weren’t talking to the two of them. Junsu and Eunhyuk were speaking. He and Jaejoong were speaking. And even the SHINee boys kept in contact with Junsu and Yoochun.

And then Heechul sat up straight, dislodging Donghae who had been giggling drunkenly against his lap for the last twenty minutes trying to push Eunhyuk’s attentions away.

Jaejoong stood in the doorway, eyes still covered by sunglasses. But even with them on Heechul saw him sweep the room once, and then twice, before stopping still, frozen, and Heechul didn’t really need to know who he was looking at. Jaejoong took a step forward and then stopped. His hands clenched at his side.

Heechul glanced at the corner he last saw Changmin in. His body mirrored Jaejoong’s and they stared at each other.

Finally, Jaejoong moved, steps halting as he made his way across the room.

Changmin held up his half-empty bottle of soju and Jaejoong nodded his thanks and swigged it. He handed it back. Changmin took it and then dropped it. One hand slid around Jaejoong’s waist. The other hand went up into his hair and he yanked Jaejoong against him. Heads tiltedm and their mouths met almost violently. And then Jaejoong relaxed, gave up control, and Heechul could only imagine the whimper that made his body shudder like that.

He’d been saying forever all that had to be done was get those two into a room together. Heechul turned his attention back to the other, non-drama filled friends at his birthday party, and he smirked in victory.

He loved being right.


End file.
